Whale Watching with Werewolves
by Allureofproductivity
Summary: The field trip was not, under any circumstances, a good plan. Lydia had tried to tell Scott that,but he hadn't listened. And now Isaac was possibly dying, Aiden was a wanted man, and she had to explain the supernatural to her mother. Fuck her life. Dark!Aiden, Lysaac BROTP, hurt!Isaac, set after 3x16 "illuminated"


It seemed absolutely absurd to go on a field trip with the entirety of her friend group slowly collapsing inward, but Scott had insisted that she and Isaac go, if only to keep tabs on Aiden, and now they were shivering in the school parking lot at six in the morning, waiting to go whale watching for biology. What could go wrong, right? There were an exponential amount of catastrophes that could occur on a boat, and Lydia had pulled a Stiles last night and researched them all. Currently, she was scrolling through a list of water related deaths that she had found on buzzfeed, Isaac's warm chest pushed up against her right shoulder and his head bobbing downwards to make out the screen, eyes glowing slightly.

"Wait, are there sharks in that part of the pacific?"

She rolled her eyes at him and laughed lightly when he pulled a defensive face and bumped her gently.

"Yes, dumbass, there are sharks there."

She looped her arm through his and pulled him up the bus steps, sliding to the inside of the seats. He nodded slightly, his own form of silent gratitude, and slipped onto the faded blue vinyl next to her and promptly passed out, his mouth gaping, curls smooshing where his head had fallen to her shoulder. She smiled fondly and started highlighting the vocabulary in her civil war textbook.

He was not an easy one to rouse, she lamented, as the bus chugged to a wheezy halt and she shook him slightly, whispering his name.

"Isaac. Isaaaac, oh for chrissake, ISAAC!"

His eyes blinked open and he sat up, still mostly asleep.  
>"Jesus H. Christ, Lyds. Was the yelling really necessary?"<br>She just smirked and then practically skipped down the aisle, ignoring the mutters that were pouring from his mouth.

The boat docked 50 yards away from the bus was small, the clouds heavy in the sky. Lydia frowned, feeling Isaac tense behind her.  
>"It looks like it might storm..." He tried to sound casual, but she knew him well enough to hear his voice strain around certain syllables. Isaac was very, very nervous.<p>

"Hey." She whipped around and pulled him to the side, his hand large and clammy in hers. Isaac's breathing was a little heavy, a little panicky.

"What are you not telling me, Is? Are you scared of storms? Is the boat too small?"

He shook his head.  
>"Uh, I might have this tiny issue with motion sickness."<p>

Fabulous.

"And, ah, also, this is really funny, Lydia, seriously, I'm pretty sure Aiden's gonna try and get into it with me."

Double fabulous.  
>"Can I ask why, Isaac?"<br>He wouldn't meet her eyes.  
>"Well, I might have kicked his ass in training last night. He was steamed, but Scott wouldn't give him a second chance to kick my ass in retaliation.."<p>

This was officially the worst field trip she had ever been on, and it hadn't really started yet.

They boarded the boat soon after that, Isaac looking over his shoulder for Aiden. She stilled him with a hand on his arm, and the boat started moving, waves choppy beneath them.

The first hour passed without a hitch, whales breaching the water occasionally. They were truly beautiful, and Lydia was ninety percent of the way finished with her observation sheet when the skies opened in one massive whoosh. The entire class ran for the covered area, the doors flapping wildly in the wind and thunder crackling like an angry bull in the clouds above. Isaac grabbed her wrist and they joined the herd of juniors, making it before half the class but still not fast enough to avoid being soaked through. Isaac stripped off his shirt and leaned against the wall, the floor pitching and rolling beneath his feet. Lydia placed her cold hand on his bare chest, his heartbeat too fast for her comfort. The word claustrophobia flashed through her mind.  
>"Isaac?"<p>

He whined a little in his throat, sliding to sit on the wet tiles. She sat next to him, rubbing the back of his neck.

He made it twenty minutes before he started breathing heavily through his mouth, shaking slightly and moaning every time the boat pitched. No one else seemed to notice his distress, which she was thankful for.

"Isaac, don't puke, ok? Let me ask someone for some Dramamine."  
>His head dipped between his knees, and she could see the saliva collecting on his lips as he huffed for air.<br>"Lydia-"

He stood up too fast, staggering towards the stairs labelled restrooms, and she sprinted after him, not missing the gag he'd given before he'd made a dash. She caught him and yanked open the nearest door to the outside, not trusting his legs to make it down the stairs without giving out. She dragged him back into the rain, wincing when he retched and choked behind her.  
>He draped his upper body over the railing of the boat and she rubbed his back as he vomited violently, wrinkling her nose.<p>

"Sweetheart?"  
>Oh hey, there was her mom slash teacher. Mrs. Martin handed her daughter a Dramamine tablet and fixed her eyes concernedly on the still vomiting Isaac.<br>"Hey mom. He's fine."

"Lydia, he doesn't look fine."  
>Isaac moaned half her name, his head bobbing on his soaked neck, and she cooed to him gently as his back contracted and he spit up bile. He raised himself off the railing slowly, his abdominals still painfully tight, and swiped a hand over his mouth, legs shaking. She wound an arm around his waist and he swallowed the proffered tablet with a grunt, face still slightly greenish.<br>"You feeling any better?"

"No," he croaked, voice acid raw and shaking, "When do we get off this shitstorm of a field trip?"

She was about to answer when something plowed into Isaac, rolling him to the deck of the boat. Isaac snarled, his claws sinking through wet cloth and tan skin, and Aiden choked, eyes flashing blue. Her mother screamed and Lydia backed away slowly, watching in horror as Aiden gripped the pale hand thrust into his abdomen tightly and popped it sideways. Bones cracked and Isaac screamed, a raw, human scream, as Aiden dragged him up by the hair, blood whispering down his jeans, and slashed across Isaac's white back, skin splitting with a hiss. Lydia caught a glimpse of white rib and shining vertebra and swallowed hard. Aiden was slamming Isaac's head into the railing, and she screamed for him to stop as blood soaked into the lacquered railings and stained the white fiberglass of the body of the boat. Isaac had stopped fighting Aiden's grip and instead hung limply from the larger wolf's grasp, his eyes fluttering weakly. For good measure, Aiden dragged his blood soaked claws through the goosebumped flesh over Isaac's chest, making the limp beta arch his back in agony and howl for his alpha. Aiden let him drop after that, smirking at Lydia and walking over to her.  
>"You said that you didn't wanna be with the bad guys. Take that as my way of ending things between us."<p>

She gaped at him as he walked over to the doors to the interior and sat just inside, and then sprinted full tilt toward Isaac. He hadn't stirred since Aiden had dropped him roughly, and blood was still flowing over the wood, soaking through her tights as she knelt next to him, grabbing his face in her hands.

"Isaac? Isaac, come on, Isaac, you have to heal."  
>He managed to peer up at her.<br>"Lysiaa... Mnot healing.."

"I know, I know, I know. Just, just hold still, ok?"

He obliged, wincing in pain as she pressed one hand to his chest and the other to his back, dark red slipping over her hands, crusting in her nails, staining her faster than the downpour could wash it away. The boat had turned around and headed back to the dock, faster than it had departed, and Isaac squeezed his eyes shut as she hefted him up to make stopping the blood flow easier.

"Mhea.. M'ead hursss..."  
>One of his pupils was totally blown open, the other contracted to less than pinpoint, and she swore. She really did not want to deal with werewolf head trauma , Isaac was still gushing blood beneath her hands, his face too pale.<p>

"I know it hurts. I promise we'll get you fixed up. Don't fall asleep, ok? No Isaac, no."

He cried out in true agony as the boat came to a stop on the dock, bumping the wood hard. She hoisted him up, someone taking his other side. It was Danny.

"Lydia, no one has cell service. We can't get an ambulance here."  
>"Then help me get him in the damn bus!"<br>Isaac whimpered, and she felt claws digging into her arm.

"Isaac, you need to calm down."  
>He huffed weakly, but the claws retracted as she slid him in the first seat, collapsing next to him, his entire torso draped over her own. Danny handed her his shirt and she took it and applied force more brutally. He twisted away from her and the bus started, going too fast.<p>

Her phone started ringing thirty minutes into the ride, Isaac still conscious but not healing in the slightest. She checked caller ID and then handed to phone to Danny.

"Answer and put it on speaker."  
>He did so.<br>"Scott, we need you to meet us at the school. I'd leave now, the driver is going twenty over the speed limit."

Isaac called for her sickly, and she handed the phone, still on speaker, to Danny, and rubbed her hands through his hair a few times to calm him.

"Lydia, what the hell happened? I heard Isaac howl."

"Aiden. Aiden happened. He fucking attacked him in full view of everyone, and now Isaac won't heal."  
>"Did he eat anything?"<br>"Just some Dramamine. Wait..."  
>"Lydia, where did you get the Dramamine from?"<br>"My mother."

"Dammit! I think it wasn't Dramamine. I think it was wolfsbane."  
>"Shit."<p>

They pulled up to the school right as Roscoe the jeep came screeching into the parking lot, Scott leaping from the passenger seat before Stiles braked completely, forcing his way onto the bus and dropping to his knees next to her seat. Isaac's eyes rolled towards him, still not focused.

"This is bad."

And that was how she ended up in the backseat of Stiles' nasty ass jeep, holding a yelping Isaac as they flew over potholes and slammed into the parking lot of Deaton's animal clinic, yelling for help.

**This is absolute shit. I tried to write fluff. I really tried. I will be continuing it, however, so stay posted for what is probably the most absurd thing I have ever penned. Please review and check me out on tumblr under Allureofproductivity. I will be starting a 30 day fan challenge based in various fandoms and pairings, which will be posted only on my tumblr account, so don't miss out!**

**stay shiny**

**allure**


End file.
